Rise of the Warrior
by JeremyGuardianofTime
Summary: A Deltan warrior comes into his heritage just as a ruthless dictator comes to conquer Earth.


****

Rise of the Warrior

By Jeremy Keil

Part II of the "Lost Prince of Deltar" Saga

****

Prologue: Vengeance

Mikoral's Zerphajin eyes flickered yellow. "So we are approaching the Deltar system, Zorani? From what I have heard, they should be a pushover." Zorani nodded. "Yes, Lord Admiral. The Deltans haven't had a decent warrior in millennia. Plus, they've just about fallen into civil war, anyway. Three years ago, one of them stole some kind of ancient, precious artifact and escaped. Ever since then, the Deltans haven't been too happy with their government." The Zerphajin leader, Mikoral the mighty, strongest of all Zerphajin, perked up at this. "This should be most convenient…" he smiled. "Almost too easy." A light on his chair flashed. Mikoral pressed a button and yelled, "Who dares disturb the Lord Admiral during his planning session?" A mild voice answered, "It is your servant, Torel. Forgive me, master, but it appears we've been spotted! A Deltan space fleet is headed our way and requests identification!" Mikoral jumped up and said, "I shall be on my way." He shut off the intercom and motioned for Zorani to proceed. The two Zerphajin took the turbolift to the bridge.

The doors opened. Torel shouted, "Lord Admiral on deck!" Mikoral gave an at-ease gesture and sat in the center seat. "Just give me the status of our fleet," he barked. Torel answered, "Fighters are ready to deploy, sir. Battleship Zerphanii, Angoral, and Maiyar are ready for battle, and your megafrigate, this ship, Mikoralai, is as well." The Lord Admiral smirked and ordered, "Respond with static. Let's kick some tail." Fighters were deployed, and the space battle was under way. Mikoral was ready to take revenge upon the Deltans for his ancestors.

****

Chapter 1: Galactinet

Gohan sat at his kitchen table and surfed on the Galactinet on his laptop. Angeron and Saila entered the house, having just gotten back from helping Chi-Chi gather fruit. Now they were eating at a rate to rival a Saiyajin's. Goten watched TV, but his interest in the show soon dwindled rapidly. "No fights? Boring…" He walked away from the TV and looked over his brother's shoulder. Gohan clicked a hyperlink to a news site and saw something that made both his and Goten's eyes widen. "Angeron, Saila, come look at this!" the teenage Saiyajin exclaimed. The two did so, as did Dai Kaio-Deltar. "Oh, dear…" muttered Deltan Kai. Angeron stated, "This isn't good at all. 'The Deltar system was overrun yesterday by the Zerphajin Empire. All of the Deltan Starfleet was destroyed, and despite popular opinion to fight back, the Deltan Elders declared an unconditional surrender just hours after the space battle…' Oh, no…"

Dai Kaio-Deltar looked very perplexed. "I could have sworn they were gone. Millennia ago, the Zerphajin attacked the Deltans. The Deltans were a great power under King Riraol I, and they won a decisive victory, driving the Zerphajin back into the Rim Territories. For the Zerphajin to return and be able to defeat the only remaining ancient space power, and by far the greatest, is quite a feat. Apparently, they've grown in might a lot over the centuries…" Angeron stepped back and stoically stated, "Their leader must be like that monster Gohan told me about, Frieza. Someone's got to stop them, and it appears it's time for the leader of the Zerphajin to meet his or her Goku."

Just then, the TV turned to static. Shortly thereafter, a tall man with haunting red eyes appeared on what seemed to be the bridge of a warship. "People of Earth, I am Mikoral, Lord Admiral of the Zerphajin Empire. As you mostly likely know by now, I have destroyed the Deltan Starfleet and conquered their system. Now behold a demonstration of my power…" He powered up greatly, and his navy hair went jet black, his eyes to bright yellow. Even Dai Kaio-Deltar flinched at the energy that flowed out from Mikoral. Mikoral apparently teleported outside his ship, and the camera view switched to a background of space with Jupiter in the near background. He raised his hand and fired a Ki Blast into Jupiter. The giant gas planet was instantly destroyed, followed by Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and their respective moons. As an added result, Pluto and Charon were thrown into a semi-normal orbit in Uranus' place. All eyes watched in horror as the Lord Admiral and Gamma Zerphajin chuckled, "Prepare to surrender, Earthlings…or such a fate shall befall your other 5 planets, including yours." Inexplicably, Angeron fell into darkness, and his body collapsed onto the floor.

****

Chapter 2: Evolution

"Angeron? Angeron!" Chi-Chi's voice was the first the Deltan heard. His eyes slowly opened to reveal his five companions standing over him. He was in some kind of regenerative capsule, and manning the nearby console were two more familiar faces, a green haired lady named Bulma and a young lavender haired demi-Saiyajin named Trunks. "Ow…did somebody get the registration number of that space freighter that landed on me?" Angeron groaned jokingly. He felt as if a million dinosaurs had trampled him. Bulma and Saila seemed a little worried. Bulma cried, "I dunno what's going on! It's like his DNA's mutating or something!" Dai Kaio-Deltar replied, "Mutation is not an exactly accurate explanation. Evolving would be a better choice of words."

At this, Astor and Deltan both perked up. "Evolution?" all of the mortals asked in unison. "By the Creator," Angeron stated. "There hasn't been an Evolved Deltan in millennia…" "There hasn't been one in exactly 5800 years, three months and one day," clarified Deltan Kai. Saila looked to her love in concern. "How long until the process is complete and he is fully Evolved?" the shape-shifter inquired. Bulma replied, "Dai Kaio-Deltar told me earlier a unknown amount of time. The process seems to be permanent; however, it also appears not to be harmful despite the minor discomfort he's going through." "Minor my-" Angeron started, but Saila cut him off. "What about his personality?" she asked. The answer was, "Personality isn't effected by genetics. He'll be fine." Angeron sat up as best he could. "Gohan, Goten, Saila, Trunks, go ahead and see if you can stop Mikoral. I promise I'll catch up later if I can." Saila shook her head and said she wished to stay with Angeron. The three Saiyajin decided they would go ahead and go.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks flew upward through the atmosphere toward a large megafrigate. They went slow and masked their energy level so as to avoid detection. Gohan's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his Deltan friend, and though the chibi Saiyajin noticed, they said nothing. Before long, they came up to the ship. Stealthily, they entered the ship…and saw what appeared to be a training room. The walls were made for someone with an extremely high power level. "Welcome, Saiyajin…I've been expecting you." Out of the shadows stepped a rather large Zerphajin, the Lord Admiral, Mikoral himself, ready to fight.

****

Chapter 3: Rally

Mikoral powered up into Super Zerphajin 1, a less powerful form of Gamma Zerphajin. The trio of Saiyajin went into SSJ. The Lord Admiral seemed confident, and the SSJs just seemed distracted. Mikoral initiated the fight with a volley of punches. He held off the Saiyajin easily. Gohan and Goten each fired a Masenko, and Trunks sent a Big Bang Ball. The Lord Admiral deflected these into the extremely strong walls and retaliated with a Renzuko Energy Dan. The three barely dodged then retaliated with a triple-team Kamehameha Wave. This, too, was deflected into the wall. The shocked but now focused Saiyajin powered up into Super Saiyajin 2. Trunks and Goten did Fusion Dance, thus forming the mighty chibi fusion, Gotenks. The SSJ2s squared off with Mikoral once again. Mikoral entered a fighting stance, thus signaling the start of round two.

Gotenks fired his Galactic Donuts at Mikoral. The Zerphajin redirected them back at the chibi Saiyajin, thus infuriatingly trapping him in a ball of energy caused by his own attack. Equally enraged, Gohan attacked with a fierce volley of Ki Blasts. Mikoral absorbed them and fired what appeared to be his version of the Galit Gun. Gohan was knocked into Gotenks, who fell to the floor unconscious. The Fusion wore off early, and the valiant chibi Saiyajin split into his components. Gohan looked up to see Mikoral transform into Gamma Zerphajin and laughed. He stood over the two powerless Super Saiyajin and powered a Ki Blast in one hand. "Now, Saiyajin…both of you shall die…"

From the side, an orb of energy sped into the side of the Zerphajin, knocking him down with more effect than a ballistic missile. Out of the shadows, a golden haired, tall warrior with shimmering emerald eyes. On hand was raised as it had just fired a Ki Blast. The other was at his side, Psychosaber drawn and ready. Angeron had appeared, ready to kick butt. "And for my next trick, Legendary Super Deltan…" Angeron raised his sword in front of his face and powered up with a fierce yell. His blond hair went jet black and his eyes from emerald to oceanic blue. The Psychosaber began to glow, as if being energized. "Psycho Kame…" The living legend walked forward in Mikoral's direction. Unbelievably, fear shone in the Zerphajin's eyes. "The first decent Deltan warrior in millennia…is coming for me…" he muttered to himself. "Hame…" Mikoral shrunk back against the wall. The Deltan shoved the ancient blade deep into Mikoral's gut and then uttered the final "Ha…" Energy coursed through the Lord Admiral's body, disintegrating him from inside out. In but a few seconds all was over. Angeron sheathed his Ki-cleaned sword and gave the three Saiyajin each a Senzu bean. Gohan was amazed at the change in his tall friend. Together, the four warriors returned to Earth.

****

Epilogue: Inquisition

"We'll be leaving for the Deltar system soon. Bulma said she's got our ship fixed and ready. Gohan's coming with us, but Chi-Chi and Bulma both said 'no' on Goten and Trunks," Angeron told Saila as they walked in Dr. Briefs' garden. Dai Kaio-Deltar is of course coming, and he says it's time for me to take what's rightfully mine: the throne of Deltar." Saila smiled and stated, "With your charm, no matter you managed to get clearance for Gohan. And how did you ever clear it with Videl?" "I didn't; Gohan did," The Deltan admitted. He smiled, then looked down. "Saila, I have something to ask you…" Saila simply motioned for her love to continue. "Whether or not I succeed in ascending the throne, I want you by my side forever. I've been talking with Chi-Chi about her marriage to Goku…I've realized I want that for us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I bought this yesterday, before we even knew about the Zerphajin. And now I want to ask…" Saila cut him off with a kiss and hugged Angeron. "Of course," she answered the unstated question. Angeron slipped the ring on her finger. His emerald eyes sparkled with love. Very soon, a new life would begin for them.

****

THE END

* * *

Thanks to my friends Sean, Shane, Lyra, Lance, Mayko, Damien, Kari, DGK, Ty, and Adrienne-chan for keeping me active in role-playing. Also thanks to my friend Android to whom I say this: I hope those "writer's blocks" go away some time soon.

__

Look for the conclusion to the saga, Ascension, coming before the middle of 2003.

* * *


End file.
